don't judge a book by its cover
by rivergirl101
Summary: From the very first minute new girl Bella arrived in Summer Bay, she had her eyes on one guy
1. Chapter 1

Bella arrives in summer bay

Bell point of view

When I saw the summer bay sign I knew that all those hours of driving were worth it. I knew this was a new life for me and to be honest, I was slightly nervous. We arrived at our new house and started to unpack. Mum I'm just going for a walk. Okay bel. Stay safe and don't get lost. I walked around this new town and I found the beach. The view was amazing. The sky was so clear. I was watching a bunch of boys on the beach. I couldn't help but notice their tattoos everywhere. I was so caught up in these boys that I didn't notice the girl come behind me. Don't worry about them, there trouble. Oh umm thanks. See there the river boys, the surfy gang from Mangrove River she told me. I kind of wondered why this girl was telling me this. I'm Sasha by the way she said. Oh I'm Bella but everyone calls me Bel. I just moved here. Sasha showed me around summer bay before I made my way home.

The next day.

I was standing in front of the mirror trying to pull my dress down. I was starting summer bay high and I was quite nervous. When I got to school I met Mrs Palmer, the school Principle, she talked to me about the school rules before showing me to my first class. I took a deep breath before walking in. I was relieved to see Sasha there. I took a seat next to her. We were in English and my teacher was Mr Miles. I looked around the classroom and noticed a boy who kept staring at me. After class finished I grab my books and went to my locker. I can't believe you go here sash said to me. Yea I'm glad I knew someone. Don't worry I will take care of you. Thanks. Sash, yea. Who was that guy? Oh that was just Casey. His brother are a part of the river boys. We decided to go to the diner. Two chocolate milkshakes please Sasha asked the lady. I just stood there. Sasha then introduced me to the lady called Irene. We sat down and were talking before Casey entered the diner. I looked at him and he looked at me. Sasha said lets go before the whole river gang comes in here. I watched as Casey gave her a death look.

The next day

Sasha and I walked into class and took a seat. So class the teacher said, we are going to do a partner assignment. Sahsa and I just looked at each other hoping we could be together. The names were called out. Luke with Sarah, Sasha with Erin and Bella with Casey. Without thinking I said I don't want to be with Casey, I want to be partners with Sasha. Bel these groups are final. you will just have to get along. Oh I signed. He had a point. After class sasha asked me if I wanted to walk home with her. I said she should go without me I have something to do. I went up to casey. I suppose we should just do this assignment. Go figure he replied. After along awkward silence casey said he better go. I was walking with all my books when suddenly one of caseys friends bumped into me and I dropped everything everywhere. I was so embarrassed while trying to collected everything. The one person I least expected to help with their it was casey he gathered all my books and gave them back to me. Why are you being so nice to me I was such a bitch to you. I was only trying to help, he replied. Well thanks I said. I felt so bad for being mean to him. Sorry I said I shouldn't have judged you. That's fine it happens a lot. I'm guessing this assignment won't do itself. Why don't we go to the beach and do it. Once I got to know Casey he really wasn't that bad. I found out that he really wasn't apart of the river gang but because his brothers were into it he was considered as one. The next day during lunch Casey asked me to have lunch with him. I said yes as I had a slight feeling that Casey secretly liked me. The thing is both Casey and I had more in common then I fought. We both have some family secrets. We walked to a table surround with boys. Hey guys this is Bel Casey introduced. They all said hi. We were eating and having fun talking about stuff when all of a sudden everyone stopped talking. This big surfer with tats was standing there. Boys he said what you doing ditching school ha. Nah we are just having lunch. Ahh and who is this the guy asked. Bel I said trying to put on a brave face. Well you all better get you butts back to school and you to Bel. After he left I asked who that was. Brax, one of the boys said. Leader of the river boys. Yea and my older brother Casey said.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone. thanks for the reviews. hope you like this new chapter. **

**...**

I surprising had a pretty good time having lunch with Casey and his mates. I felt bad for ditching Sasha for lunch but I couldn't say no to Casey Braxton. Anyway fun was over as Casey and I had an assignment to complete. I headed to the address Casey gave me. When I got to the house I had to read the piece of paper again to make sure. I banged on the door. I noticed the house had surfboards learning against the wall. Some older guy was tats opened. "What do you want" he asked. "Ahh, does Casey Braxton live here" I asked, I started to think Casey gave me the wrong address as a joke. "Who wants to know" he asked. I could tell I wasn't going to get much out of him. I was about to turn around and leave, when to me relief I heard Casey's voice telling this guy to just let me in. "sorry about that, Heath can be annoying sometimes" Casey said. I just smiled. I walked in and took a seat at the table with Casey. We started doing this assignment. After a while I could tell Casey was getting frustrated about it all. The door opened and the guy from the beach walked in. "hey Case". I turned around. "Oh hi Bel. What you to doing". "Just some assignment" Casey said was a sigh. Brax started to laugh. "What's so funny" I asked. "Nothing but don't ya think it's funny that before you were ditching school and now you're doing homework". "We weren't ditching Brax" Casey said. "Well it's a first that my brother is doing homework so Bel you might be a good influence after all". I just blushed. "Now Casey I have to work late tonight, so you cool with having a quiet one". "Sure Brax, I'm not a baby I can look after myself". And with that Brax turned around and left. I felt that we had done enough work today so I said "I better be going, bye Casey". I was about to walk out of the house before Casey said "thanks, Bel you want to come to a party tonight at the beach". "ahh maybe but didn't Brax just tell you to have a quiet one". "Yea but it will be fun".

With that I walked out and headed home. What was I thinking of course I wanted to go out tonight with Casey. After choosing a short skirt and top I headed to the beach. I was relieved to see Casey. "I thought you were not going to make it". "Nah I wouldn't miss having some fun with you". Casey gave me a drink. The guy that answered the door before walked up to me. "So are you stalking me or something?" "Of course not, I said. I'm here with Casey". "Oh yea I'm guessing you're the girl he won't shut up about". I was wondering how much Casey said to his brothers about me. "Well you to have fun, and don't do anything to naughty". I was having an alright time but I was slightly bored. I think Casey could tell as he asked if I wanted to talk somewhere away from the party. We found a nice spot. Casey gave me his jacket. We just sat there. "You having fun?". "Umm yea kind of". "You know I really liked you Bel". Our eyes locked on one another and before long we both went in for the kiss. Casey wasn't a too bad kisser. I looked away. "oh I properly should have asked if you like me back". "Yea Casey I like you". One thing leads to another and we both were lying on the sand together after we did it. I never thought I would lose my virginity to a river boy especially Casey Braxton. "I better get going. Thanks for tonight Casey".

The next day I woke with a headache. Stupid handover I said to myself. I thought a walk on the beach would help. I was walking along the beach when I noticed Casey asleep on the beach. He looked like he wasn't alive. I ran over to him. "Casey, can you hear me. Wake up" I said trying to shake him. I was relieved when I heard Casey mumble. "Oh morning Bel". "Did you sleep on the beach" I asked hm. "Yea, it's not a big deal. I used to sleep on the beach with my brothers". I was surprised with Casey's answer. "We'll let me take you home" I offered. I helped Casey home. I sneakily opened Casey door and helped him on the coach. "I would love to stay but if your brothers saw me I would properly be dead". I kissed him and left. I waited outside the door for a bit and heard Brax blast the shit out of Casey for not calling him.

I walked on the beach again and I noticed Sasha crying. I went over to her. "Sasha what's wrong?" I said, taking a seat next to her. "Don't worry about it". "You know you can tell me anything Sash". "The thing is I used to go out with Casey. Onetime he took me out to the woods and we did it". I could tell Sash was really upset about this. If I knew my best friend went out with my boyfriend, I would have never of talked to Casey. "And the things is I'm pregnant" Sasha said. I was shocked. "Is it Casey's, have you told him" I asked. "I'm sure it's Casey's. I can't tell him. He is with you". "Oh Sash, you really need to tell him" I said. "The thing is I just don't want you to make the same mistake as I did" Sasha replied. All I could do is hug her. "You know I will always be here for you Sash."

I was still shocked for Sasha news. What did this mean for Casey and I. I was on my bed thinking when my phone beeped. It was Casey.

**_"Hey, thanks for last night and for bringing me home safe. Why don't we meet up at the diner this arvo. You know I love you oh and you're the best girlfriend ever casey xx._**

I had to ignore him for Sasha's sake.

**...**

**- will Sasha tell Casey the truth**

**- what does this mean for Bel and Casey's relationship**

**stay tuned for more :) **


End file.
